How to Break a Heart
by tezukakunimitzu
Summary: based on the song How to Break a Heart by Westlife. Percabeth break up and character-death. If you don't like this sort of story don't read it and leave a bad comment saying you don't like it. Thats all
1. Chapter 1

**Since you're not worth my love****  
****I haven't given up****  
****I'm stronger than that****  
****(I'm stronger than that)****  
****And though my heart will break****  
****I'm takin' back my faith****  
****Cos right now my world is spinnin' too fast****  
****But you won't be the end of me**

**If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad****  
****You gave me the world**

I can't believe it. After 7 years of knowing each other and being a couple for 2 of those years, she just threw it all away. If you must be wondering, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. Yes they exist, as well as the gods. My father's Poseidon and my mother, a mortal, is Sally Jackson. I saved Olympus at the age of 16, with **HER**.

So here I am, sitting in my room moping. The girl of my dreams just broke up with me. Daughter of Athena, blonde princess curls, stormy grey eyes, her name's Annabeth, by best friend and ex-girlfriend. She meant the world to me. She's the one anchoring me to earth after I bathed in the River Styx. You must be wondering how my misery started, well here it is:

**Gave me the world to take it all away****  
****All you left me was yesterday****  
****And this space in my heart****  
****Now it's slowly tearin' me apart****  
****I'm takin' all that I learned from you****  
****I'll make it something I'll never do****  
****I can't be who you are****  
****You taught me how to break a heart x 2 ****  
**

_Flashback:_

_Percy was making his way into the café_ _him and Annabeth both adored. He saw Annabeth sitting by the window with a far away gaze in her eyes. He made his way to her table and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he made his way to his sit.  
_

"_Hey! So what was so urgent that you needed me to get off work early?" asked Percy. Annabeth was looking at anything but him. This was the moment Percy got worried. He knew that look. The look that said he wasn't going to like the topic of the conversation._

"_Percy please understand that this is hard for me to do and I will apologize ahead. I'm so sorry. Pe-Percy, I think it would be for our best interest if we stopped seeing each other." Annabeth said, looking at anything but him._

_Percy was frozen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Are his ears deceiving him? Did his long time girlfriend and best friend just said she was breaking up with him? What should he do? Percy was very much in love with Annabeth that he would die for her. He would face Kronos over and over again just to see her happy. There was only one thing he can do. He was willing to set her free because if it's going to make her happy, then he will do what she had asked him._

"_If that's what you want Annabeth, then at least you owe me a reason why? What did I do wrong? Is there someone else? Please answer me Annabeth." said Percy, his voice cracking because he was holding back his tears. Annabeth was now looking at him with her sad filled grey eyes._

"_Yes Percy, there is someone else. You must understand that while I was in University and you were working, we didn't have much time for each other. His name's Nathan Gladstone. He's in my architecture course. He's the son of Apollo." answered Annabeth._

_Percy could only nod. He stood up and put his coat on. He took a last look at Annabeth with sadness and pain in his eyes. He should've known that a girl like Annabeth is out his league. If he knew then, he would've saved himself the heart ache and accepted immortality._

"_Well I hope you can be happy with him. I love you so much Annabeth, that I'm willing to set you free because I want you to be happy, and if another guy can make you happy, then I won't stand in the way of that. All I want for you is happiness. I would fight for you, but I won't be a Seaweed Brain because right now, I can see it's a losing battle." Percy said looking out the window and then at Annabeth, who was wide eyed because he said 'I love you' and didn't even hesitate. He was making his way out._

"_Wait! Will we still be friends Percy? Will I still see you around?" asked Annabeth, with tears falling from her eyes._

"_I don't know, maybe when this wound heals. But, right now my answer would have to be a no. I won't be coming back to camp next summer then. I might spend some time with my father at his palace. So I guess this is goodbye then." Percy said, making his exit. He was about to open the door, when he turned around and said to Annabeth._

"_When you do get married someday, please don't send me an invitation. I wouldn't be able to bear it and see you get married to someone else." With that last statement, Percy left, leaving a distraught Annabeth in tears._

_END OF FLASHABCK:_

**I'll make it through this pain****  
****My dreams won't call your name****  
****I'm stronger than that****  
****(I'm stronger than that)****  
****Cos I still know how to love****  
****Know that will be enough**

**And this moment will fade into the past****  
****You won't be the end of me****  
****If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad****  
****You gave me the world**

That was 6 months ago. It's now the last week of June. His mom and Paul were on vacation in the Bahamas. He had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. He was reliving his breakup. He was getting up to go to the bathroom, when he felt a sudden pain in the small of his back.

'What's happening?' he mentally thought. He was now backing onto his bed. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were shut closed because the pain was too much. Suddenly he remembered that the pain started from the small of his back.

'No...No! I have to fight it!' But sadly, the pain was too much for even him to battle, so let it over come him. Percy Jackson has accepted his fate. The Fates are slowly cutting his life line.

'I guess when you lose the thing that anchors you to the world, there won't be any hope for me to live then.' thought Percy, his vision was getting blurry, his whole body was on fire.

Before he passed out though, he saw his bedroom door slam open. There stood the reason for his suffering and the reason why he woke up every day.

Annabeth was standing there, teary eyed because she has now realised that the man slowly dying in front her is the man she was really in love with. The man she has caused so much pain to.

"Percy! Please don't die on me. I love you! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU! I just now realised it. Please don't leave me Percy." Annabeth sobbed, she was now beside Percy's slowly dying form. Percy's vision was slowly turning black, but he spoke to Annabeth.

'An-anna-beth... you have n-no idea ho-how much i-it me-means to me t-to hear you sa-say that. Y-you have made m-me the happiest person a-alive, well barely." joked Percy.

"Percy please don't joke at a time like this. Do you have ambrosia or nectar around?" asked Annabeth.

"N-no, I threw it all out last week. I fi-figured I wouldn't ne-need it because I was spe-spending time with my fa-father." said Percy. He knew his time was about to end, so he said it.

"An-annabeth, I love you too. If you say you love me too, continue with your life and marry another. I told you before that I want to you to be happy. Please, my last wish and request to you, please continue with your li-..." He never got to finish because he blacked out and knew that he was going to see his old friends in Elysium.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. She knows she's the reason why the man she loves in now dead. She was the one to blame. She knows she will fulfil Percy's request. It was the only thing she knows she can do to ease her guilt, but she knows it won't be easy.

"Please Percy, wait for me when my time comes. Of all the things I can teach you, I taught you how to break a heart." Annabeth whispered to herself.

**(Chorus)**

**I'm takin' all that I learned from you****  
****I'll make it something I'll never do****  
****I can't be who you are****  
****You taught me how to break a heart x 2 ****  
****I'm taking back my faith****  
****I'm taking back my life****  
****I don't care for who you are****  
****Cos you taught me how to break a heart****  
****How to break a heart****  
****How to break a heart****  
****Cos you taught me how to break a heart**

**Please R&R! If this story made you cry? Then you have an idea how it made me cry while writing it. I know I haven't written any new chapters for Love at First Punch, but please bear with me because I have no idea how to continue with the story. Also, because exams are nearing and basketball season is getting more intense. This could help me with my writers block. Thanks for reading! Again, R&R! :D **


	2. petition

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

tezukakunimitsu


End file.
